The present invention relates to a method for finishing a cellulosic fabric.
Morris et al have disclosed a technique for improvement of crease recovery and impartment of flameproofness by using phosphoric acid triamide and derivatives of phosphoric acid triamide whose amido group is substituted with chloromethyl or alkyl amine in "Tex. Res. J.", Vol. 44, Pages 700-707 (1974). Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,133 has disclosed flameproofing of cellulosic materials, especially cellulosic fabrics by amidophosphazene compounds and results of the flameproofing. In both of these methods, the finished articles suffer injury caused by chlorine. On the other hand, finishing agents such as aminoplast resin have been sold as finishing agents for inhibiting shrinkage which occurs after repeated washing of cellulosic fabrics. However, fabrics finished with such finishing agents liberate formaldehyde while wearing them, which sometimes cause skin injury. Recently, non-formaldehyde resin has been sold to avoid the skin injury, but the effect to inhibit shrink after repeated washing is low. Thus, there has not yet been attained an excellent finishing method which can afford cellulosic fabrics which are of non-formaldehyde type, have soft hand, show little shrinkage after repeated washing and are free from injury with chlorine.